With the development of technologies and trend toward high integration and high speed operation, semiconductor memory devices are used by being mounted to various products ranging from large-sized electronic home appliances to small-sized mobile products.
Semiconductor memory devices are provided to final consumers in the form of packages. Various package structures have been suggested according to the physical structures and arrangements of input/output pins connecting the insides and the outsides of chips among various factors of packages. Also, in order to realize the miniaturization of a product, the size of the semiconductor memory device has been decreased through high integration of a semiconductor memory chip and a package of the semiconductor memory chips. Recently, as a way of highly integrating a package, various packages such as a multi-chip package and a system-in package are being developed.
The multi-chip package and the system-in package are realized by integrating a plurality of semiconductor memory chip dies on a substrate in a package. In particular, in the system-in package, a memory chip and a specialized processor for controlling the memory chip are packaged together.
However, if information regarding connection configurations between the DQ pads of a semiconductor memory device and the input/output pins of a system-in package, through which data are inputted and outputted, is not shared between a manufacturer of the system-in package and a manufacturer of the semiconductor memory device, it is difficult for the manufacturer of the semiconductor memory device to perform a test and a failure analysis for a product used in the system-in package.